Penny's New Friend
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: It's time for Penny to go back to school. Bolt is unfamiliar with the term. After waiting for so long he believes she doesn't have anytime for Bolt. One day Penny brings a friend over and Bolt grows jealous since she's hanging out with him then Bolt.
1. Chapter 1

Penny's New Friend- a Bolt Story

Synopsis- It's time for penny to go to School! Bolt worries too much that Penny won't have anytime to play with him anymore now that she has school work and activities. A new friend comes in view and Bolt dislikes him and becomes jealous, while Mittens tries to convince him that Penny will never replace him. Well this is my first Bolt story, hope I finish it…And sorry the first chapter is so long! *apologizing face*

Ch.1) where is Penny going?

Penny Fields was in a big rush as she retrieved her backpack. She couldn't believe she overslept on the first day of school! Her dog Bolt was lying on a red comfy couch. He woke up and jumped down, he pranced happily at her heels with his tongue sticking out panting. Bolt was a mixed white German Shepard and had short fluffy fur with a cute big black nose. He was pretty small for a dog his type but size didn't matter for him.

"Mom! I'm going to school!" Penny called carrying her backpack on her shoulders. Her mother. Bolt was trying to greet her good morning but Penny seemed to be ignoring him!

"Not without eating your breakfast your not." Her mother crossed her arms. "I made you you're favorite also!" Her mother was short and plum. She had red orange hair, but her daughter's was a darker red color. Mrs. Fields brought out a stack of pancakes toast with honey and bacon.

"Oh mom…it looks delicious, but the bus will be coming soon!" Penny's mouth watered at the buffet of food in front of her. She was hesitant. _'Mother doesn't like to be insulted with her cooking, but this is too much food for a little girl like me.'_ She thought inside her head. Bolt barked and gave a whimper licking her hand lightly. Penny got startled by her thoughts and looked down at the little white dog. He was sitting in a nice position waiting for her to greet him. _'My poor baby! I forgot to say hi to him!' _She thought in shock.

"Nonsense Penny dear, the bus won't arrive until thirty minutes!" Her mother told her.

"Hey Bolty! How are ya doing buddy?" She giggled as he wagged his tail happily. She kneeled down and patted him.

"Hmm that's weird, I set my alarm around seven thirty but I woke up a little later than that!" Penny said to her mother still petting Bolt.

"Well you still got plenty of time." Her mother helped Penny feed the animals as she wolfed down her breakfast. Bolt raced her upstairs and watched her quickly brush her teeth. He moved his head following her quick emotions puzzled in why she was in such a hurry. Bolt herd the tires on the bus screech and he started barking like crazy. Penny finished and ran downstairs grabbing her lunch.

"Bye Bolt! Say bye to Rhino and Mittens for me!" She quickly said closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2) what is school?

*Sorry guys! I have a habit with making the first few chapters of my stories! This is my first Bolt story*

As the door was closed, it felt for Bolt as if being slammed in the face for him. He gave a whining whimper looking underneath the crack, seeing if Penny would come back. She was in such a rush she forgot him to give him a kiss goodbye!

"Ah, she was probably too excited that's all." He assured himself as if it were no big deal. He stalled a little bit, padding back and fourth across the front door waiting anxiously. Mittens came in later stretching from her cat nap; making her black fur stick up a little. She saw Bolt sitting by the front door waiting for his person to come back.

"Um Bolt, you know Penny won't come back for a while do you?" She asked hoping he would be alright until then.

"…For how long?" He looked at the door cautiously then at Mittens.

"Ah it's hard to tell, humans go to school for long periods of time until their education is complete." Bolt cocked his head misunderstand her words of terms.

"But um, she usually returns until two thirty?" She winced.

"How long is that?" Rhino overheard they're conversation and rolled in with his hamster ball.

"Well, you see the clock over there? It says seven fifty so in about…Eight and a half hours." She estimated. Bolt gave her a frightened look as he looked back at the door again.

"B-b-but I may have counted wrong." She comforted him trying to calm him down.

"It still doesn't matter! She's gone for eight and a half hours! What am I supposed to do by then?" Bolt gave a sad whimper.

"You can hang out with us! Rhino encouraged having high hopes on his idea.

"I suppose…" Bolt sighed and gave one last look at the door and padded off with Rhino and Mittens.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3) Hanging out

"Rhino what do you actually have in mind?" Mittens curiously questioned him as she walked besides Bolt.

"Let's go outside and do a rain dance!" Rhino gasped excitedly giggling. Mittens and Bolt stopped walking started at Rhino with a; You-got-to-be-kidding look. "Or…maybe not." Rhino sheepishly looked down.

"We should play with our toys, or watch TV! That will clear your mind a bit at least." Mittens suggested shrugging. "Or you should ask Penny's mother to give you a bath! That'll definitely help." She advice nudging Bolt a little.

"Penny gives me a bath normally though." Bolt looked down sadly. Mittens sighed.

"Bolt it's not like Penny's going to abandon-

"I have a better idea!" Rhino gasped interrupting Mittens. "Terah! Terah! Terah!" He sang happily skipping with his ball outside the doggie door from the kitchen. Bolt and Mittens looked at each other and followed Rhino outside.

It didn't take the two long enough to find Rhino in the backyard. In the middle of the grassy fields stood Penny's trampoline. Rhino was already sitting in the middle section of the trampoline.

"Rhino…I don't like where this is going." Mittens said a little cautiously.

"Oh nonsense it'll be fun! Bolt and Mittens both jumped up with a puzzled expression letting Rhino do the explaining. "It's called popcorn! One sits in the middle while the other two jump the highest they can, meaning you two." He pointed. "I used to watch kids play this in the old RV Park trailer I used to live in."

"Let's try it!" Bolt insisted. _'This sounds like fun.'_ Bolt thought wagging his tail. _'As long as he's happy.'_ Mittens sighed. Rhino sat in the middle, and Bolt began to make super jumps. "Common Mittens! It's fun! Bolt beckoned; his every jump became higher than the last. Mittens frighteningly started to jump, but not as high as Bolt. She felt Bolt's jumps bouncing off the trampoline. She clutched back onto the springs again with dear life. Rhino was going high up in the air as well, laughing but he stopped bouncing as the trampoline stopped in action.

"Hey! What gives?" Rhino demanded.

"Rhino I don't think this is a good idea…Mittens seems terribly afraid." Bolt gave Mittens a little nudge to see if she's alright. She was still holding on. Bolt picked her up with his teeth gently and jumped down placing her gently on the ground. Rhino grumpily plopped on the ground safely crossing his little stubby arms.

"Common, let's go back into the house and find something else to do." Bolt sighed. Mittens weakly followed after with Rhino last behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4) A Rough Day

*Sorry guys it took so long, all these deviant drawings, fan clubs discussing for new Disney sequels, hanging out with friends…it can get pretty busy! And sorry for the extremely short ch! :D*

Mittens was still a little wobbly from the action on the trampoline.

"Mittens, why don't you lie down on the couch and take a nap? I think I will take a bath, so the time can go but a little faster." Bolt looked over his shoulder at her with a concerning look.

"Y-Ya you go do that, I just need to relax." She responded a little shaky. Rhino just gruffed. Bolt trotted in light steps towards Penny's mom happily wagging his tail panting.

"Hey boy! What's up?" Bolt just panted and then barked. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Bolt cocked his head and made a little growl in his throat disagreeing with her offer. He padded to the bathroom and grabbed the dog shampoo with his teeth. He came back in the living room a few minutes later and pawed at Mrs. Fields skirt carefully. She looked down and laughed, seeing that what Bolt wanted. "Ah you wanna bath huh old boy? Common!" She patted her skirt so Bolt can follow. He looked at the door behind him and followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5) Meeting a New Face

Note: *Sorry it took so long guys! Been very busy with things, enjoy reading! And but alas sadly my spring break is nearing to an end Enjoy this chapter you guys the more reviews I get the quicker I will type and post new chapters! From your be-awesome author Jimhawkinslover11! 3 Oh the 3 is supposed to be a heart but I guess fanfiction won't allow me to do that :(*

Mittens casually stretched nonchalantly on the red couch yawning. Rhino was still gruff about the game shortening. He knew Mittens had a thing with heights. Rhino had a flashback when Bolt still thinks he was a super dog.

"_Now, we need to find a fast set of wheels!" Bolt searched with his brown eyes as they were in the RV Park. He had a heroic look on his face. Bolt was brave and daring, and had always had a great rush of adrenaline all the time when he thought he was invulnerable. _

"_I have a better idea!" Rhino exclaimed excitedly. "Terah, Terah, Terah!" He sang clicking his paws in the air gaily. _

_Soon enough they three were on top of a bridge where train tracks laid underneath them; the speeding engine rushed along giving a warning whistle below; DANGER AHEAD. _

_The two seemed to ignore the cry from the train except Mittens._

"_So what we do here is give the target a quick flyover, we adjust the trajectory, and then land dead center. Am I missing anything Rhino?" He asked rather cheerfully__, even though he was about to jump off a bridge. _

"_Just the knowledge that every minute spent in your company becomes the new greatest minute of my life!"__ Rhino responded casually. _

"_NO! Agh! How do you say this no way I'm not doing this in crazy?" She strained trying to tug the leash off her freely. She had a pink toy plastic sand bucket on her head for protection.__ But the bucket on her head wasn't going to stop Bolt. The leash snapped as she tried to struggle free. _

"_Calm down cat, __you're with me!" Bolt told her assuring starting to grab a piece of the banner hanging on the bridge. _

"_That's the problem! Ah!" She screamed over the engine below as Bolt dragged her with him holding the white banner in his teeth. _

Rhino snapped back to reality and chuckled at that memory.

"Hey remember when Bolt made us jump onto the train when we first met?" Rhino brought up.

"Don't remind me." Mittens groaned rolling her eyes shivering slightly instantly remembering. Suddenly the front door opened.

"Mom I'm hope with a friend!"

"Penny's home!" Rhino and Mittens both echoed happily. Mittens leapt off the couch and trotted towards her human rubbing against her purring contently.

"Hey Mits, how are you doing?" She greeted cheerfully. Then she herd Rhino squeak, running around his ball wanting her attention as well.

"I didn't forget you!" She lifted up his ball.

"Nick, these are my pets, Mittens and Rhino." She introduced.

"Um…hello?" Nick was unsure on how to respond by saying hello to her animals. Mittens gave him a cheesy grin. 'I don't like this kid already.' She judged. Then scattered feet ran down the stairs. She herd her dog bark joyously.

"Bolt!" Then Bolt jumped on her knocking her to the ground licking her up. She giggled as soap suds dripped on her. "Mom tried to give you a bath huh?" He just kept licking her. After having enough Nick whistled impatiently.

"Hey you wanna play outside?" His face brightened. Bolt herd his voice and started growling at Penny's friend as she lifted him up placing Bolt down on the floor.

"Bolt stop it! Nick's a friend not a stranger." She scolded at him. Bolt looked at her and showed his teeth as a threatening warning and then stopped and looked away carelessly. Nick backed away from him in fear. Nick had a bad experience with a German Shepard almost biting off his hand. He had to get twenty stitches including up to his arm. Nick Kettle used to love dogs, but after that recent incident he's terrified of them.

"Easy pooch, Penny can we please get away from your dog?" Nick trembled.

"Bolt stop it!" Penny demanded. Rhino and Mittens watched. Rhino was entertained by Nick trembling in fear by his favorite super hero. This reminds him of episode twenty three! "Dr. Calico's doom!" As Bolt defeated every enemy that the Green Eyed Man threw at him, the Green Eyed Man was trapped against the wall shaking in fear that his arch enemy out numbered him, and just at the right moment…SNAP! Bolt springs into action and tackles Dr. Calico until he is unconscious then he saves his beloved Penny. Rhino anxiously was waiting for that moment to happen. On the other hand, Mittens didn't like where this was going. She could instantly tell that Bolt was angry and jealous that Penny brought another friend over instead of hanging out with Bolt.

Mrs. Fields came down a couple minutes later brushing the soapy water off her skirt and tucked in shirt. She noticed Bolt growling.

"Why is Bolt acting like that?" She questioned.

"I-I don't know, I guess he doesn't like Nick…But." She hesitated. "I don't want to put him in the dog house if he's continuing this behavior." She looked at her dog sadly. Bolt perked his ears and whined placing his ears down. Nick was frozen in fear. "Well if you keep acting the way you are now I will have to punish you Bolt." She wagged her finger gently at him; just to give him an idea. Bolt placed his white fluffy tail down and padded off sadly. Mittens gave Rhino a worried look and they both followed their dear friend. "Sorry Nick, let's go hang outside." Penny apologized. Deep down in Nick's heart he was a little amazed in how the dog understood "Dog house" and "Punishment." But he still had a fear with dogs inside still.


End file.
